


The Sense Of Sight

by mvernet



Series: The Five Senses [4]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Blair's heart is broken, Caro is a Bitch, Joel is a Blessed protector too, M/M, Sentinel Bingo 2018, Trust Issues, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/pseuds/mvernet
Summary: Jim’s ex-wife Carolyn is curious about why Jim has changed and what the police observer Blair Sandburg has to do with itSentinel Bingo 2018Slash CardPrompt: Forbidden FruitThe Sense Of SightPart Four of “The Five Senses” series





	The Sense Of Sight

Part Four  
The Sense Of Sight

Carolyn hugged her clipboard to her lab-coated breasts as she stepped silently behind the two men waiting for the elevator. The bigger man had a proprietary hand on the smaller’s back. “Blair, give me your backpack, it’s too heavy. It will throw you off balance.” The smaller man smiled and shook his head. ”Buddy, I know you worry about me, but I’m fine now. I’m released for work, part time. I hardly ever get dizzy unless I move really suddenly and my doc said I’ll be back driving in two weeks.”

Carolyn raised an eyebrow. What was it about this shaggy haired little man that had everyone falling all over him? He was definitely cute, if you liked that sort of geeky charm. She imagined chasing him around a desk at Rainier, cornering him and fogging up his glasses. She continued to listen in. “I do worry about you. You’re still pale and you tire way too easily. And don’t get me started about your weight. A brisk wind could tip you right over. I’ve got court tomorrow, I won’t be able to drive you to school.” The big intimidating cop ruffled Blair’s hair and had the saddest smile on his face. “No worries, Joel. I’ll get a ride. I’d take the bus, but I’d have to hit you Simon and Jim with tranquilizer darts first.” 

Joel chuckled deep in his throat. “I think that would probably be a good idea, buddy.” Joel had always been protective about Blair. He was his silent behind the scenes champion, squashing rumor mongers with a simple scowl aimed their way. Now that Joel knew Jim and Blair were Sentinel and Guide and a loving couple as well, he took on his role as guardian like it was his own personal mission.

Carolyn never remembered seeing this side of Joel Taggert. He had always been so cold to her. 

_Just because I snubbed that mouse of a wife of his at the Policeman’s Ball. How was I supposed to know she was dying of cancer? Jim could have mentioned it. Then Simon’s wife Joan, nearly sliced me in two with her wicked tongue. I remember Jim just let her do it too. Well, at least Simon got what he deserved. I heard she took everything in the divorce. I had Jim so cowered when I divorced him he gave me his entire savings and half his trust fund. Too bad that pathetic old man William was still alive or I would have had the entire Ellison estate. At least, poor, pathetic guilt-ridden Jim still has me as his beneficiary. A girl can only hope._

The elevator doors opened and Joel took Blair’s arm and his backpack ushering him in. Blair’s infectious laugh filled the small metal box as Carolyn joined them. This was her opportunity to sample some forbidden fruit. She got the vibe from Jim that the pretty young roommate was definitely out of bounds. She ignored Captain Taggert and went right for her prey.

“Blair! How are you feeling? I heard that you were bit by a snake?”

“Oh, hi, Caro.” Blair’s eyes darted to Joel who was bristling beside him. He knew Joel’s fierce loyalty to Jim had made him treat Carolyn Plummer with an uncharacteristic professional coolness. Blair himself was more than curious about the ex. He smiled, thinking that now she was his _lover’s_ ex.

“I’m fine, now. Just one of those things.”

“Probably Jim’s fault. He was always dragging some poor soul off to fish with him.”

“I love the wilderness just as much as Jim. He saved my life.”

“I’m sure he sucked out the venom and carried you down a mountain during a blizzard. It’s so hard being superman’s ex-wife. Blair, I couldn’t help but hear you needed a ride. I’d be happy to help. I could drive you to campus tomorrow. We could get to know each other better.”

Joel cleared his throat and pulled Blair a little closer as the elevator dinged and the doors opened to the lobby. Blair patted his hand as if to say, ‘I’m fine, you big protective teddy bear.’

“Sure Caro. Thanks. That would be great.”

Instead of finishing his overdue reports like he should be doing, Jim stood at the window watching Joel and Blair head down the street to Joel’s car. He focused his sense of sight on Blair. The afternoon sun was catching in his hair making the highlights glow like threads of golden amber in an ancient mine. His laughing blue eyes and the smile on those perfect lips made Jim jealous of the very light that illuminated them. He planned on watching Blair till he could no longer make out his curly head bobbing along with the choice of song that Joel indulgently let him pick out on the car radio. But a woman in a white lab coat, clutching a clipboard and laughing was already watching his beautiful young lover.

“What the hell are you up to, Caro?”

~~~***~~~

The next day Jim watched as Carolyn met Blair at the elevator at eleven as arranged. She wore her highest work heels and her lowest blouse. She just about simpered when asked Blair if he minded stopping for coffee. Jim snickered, she looked like an aging cougar next to Blair. It was ridiculous to think of them together. But Jim dared to imagine Caro seducing his Guide and found his lap full of coffee and his hand filled with crushed coffee cup. He had to look away as he searched for a napkin.

Simon handed him a few. “What’s with Caro’s sudden interest with the kid? If she thinks she’s going to pump him for the latest dirt on you, she doesn’t know what she’s in for.”

“Blair can handle himself, I’m not worried. But he’s only seen her sweet side. I don’t want him caught up in one of her webs.”

“Do you think she suspects… you know.” Simon made a vague gesture between the elevator and Jim’s heart.

“I don’t think so, Simon. She thinks she reformed me. She knows I never cheated on her, but she does knows about my past. She might be curious. She’ll definitely be pissed when I change my will next week and leave everything to Blair. But I can’t stand the thought of Blair being without a home if I die.”

“I promise, between me, Joel, H. and Rafe, the kid will be well cared for. But don’t be so morbid. This is like your honeymoon time. Don’t waste it thinking about what might happen. Oh, and by the way. Unless you changed your mind and want everyone to know the wonderful but slightly disturbing news, tell Sandburg to tone down the adoration in his eyes whenever you open your mouth, and you need to stop watching his ass whenever he walks away. Makes me want to take a cold shower just being around you two.”

Jim tossed his crushed coffee cup, suddenly very interested in the floor. He was acting like a love sick fool. “Sorry, Sir. I’ll try to be more discrete, but I’ve never felt like this before. I’m… happy.” Simon smiled and patted Jim on the shoulder. “Sorry to have to chain you to the desk, but this last case was too close. No wonder you’re thinking about your last will and testament. At least IA considered the case closed. Then you came down hard with that aluminum allergy. Joel and I need a month’s vacation after watching you two for a week. But Sandburg will be released for full duty the end of next week and spring break starts Saturday for Rainier, right? You can start fresh then.”

“Thanks, Simon. I need a break from these reports. You want to grab a cheeseburger at Pete’s Bar and Grill?”

“Bar Burgers and beer without Sandburg huffing about high cholesterol in middle aged cops? You are on.”

~~~***~~~

Much to Blair’s annoyance, Carolyn was more than chatty and had invited herself into his new office. As Blair set up his laptop to enter grades, she placed her jacket and purse on a spare chair and walked around the room, picking up artifacts and photos. “This is nice.”

“Thanks,” Blair said as he searched his pockets for his glasses. “I inherited it temporarily from a professor who is in Borneo right now. It sure beats my basement digs. This office has a window and a couch. Luxury living by grad student standards.” He found his glasses in his backpack put them on and leaned on the corner of his desk. “Thanks for the ride, Caro, and the coffee. Unusual place we went to. I liked the local artwork on the walls, even if my cappuccino was a little pricey.”

“Yes. Espresso Yourself, is rather pretentious these days. Or maybe it was your lively conversation that made it seem dull.”

“Well, I can’t help my enthusiasm over my doctorate study. Your ex and his fellow cops are perfect examples of a modern closed society.”

“I agree with you there. Women on the force have been beating down that door for ages.” She picked up a picture of Jim and Blair on a fishing trip. They were looking at each other and not the camera. Jim had a similar picture on his desk at work of Simon and Blair, but they were admiring a fish, not each other. In Blair’s obviously cherished photo there was love in both their expressions. She felt a surge of jealousy. Jim had never looked at her like that.

“I never thought of it from the woman’s point of view. I’ll have to add that perspective. Thank you. It’s a very valid point.”

“Well, I can tell you that the society is fear based. All those good old boys are so frightened of losing their masculinity they have to try to destroy anything that threatens it. You must have noticed that yourself.”

“What do you mean?”

Carolyn came closer and Blair crossed his arms. “I mean obviously you are not afraid of expressing your masculinity in a non-traditional way. The Jim I knew would never have befriended someone who exudes uninhibited masculine beauty like you. He’d be more likely to throw you up against a wall and growl at you than share his life with you.” Carolyn reached up and played with Blair’s curls. He shook his head like she was an annoying insect. She placed her hands gently on his arms, holding him in place. Then she moved swiftly. She took off his glasses roughly, scratching his cheek with her fingernails hard enough to draw blood. She kissed and bit his lips splitting them painfully. She then grabbed his crotch and squeezed mercilessly, humming her approval before he had a chance to squirm away.

Blair did more than squirm. He called out, “Ow! Stop it,” pushed her away, then flung his hands in the air. “Carolyn! That is sooooo inappropriate. Leave now!”

Carolyn chuckled at his wild hair, red face and tearing eyes as he wiped the blood from his lip. She thought he looked debauched and delicious. “Why, Blair? We are both single and believe me, Jim doesn’t care who I see or screw.”

“He’d care about his ex-wife coming on to me! He… he cares about me like… like a brother. You wouldn’t screw around with Stephen would you?”

“Wouldn’t I? Don’t worry. Jimmy doesn’t know about that little bit of brotherly love. I just couldn’t help exploring the Ellison dynasty. I didn’t think a man like you would be such a prude.”

“Just leave, Carolyn. You’re right. We’re both single. You made a move. I said no. We are good.”

“Fine. We’re good.” Carolyn dropped Blair’s glasses to the floor and crushed them beneath her heel. She gathered up her jacket and purse. “Thanks for the afternoon delight.”

~~~***~~~

H. entered Major Crimes with a two coffees. He placed one on Jim’s desk. Jim looked up to thank him but H. wasn’t smiling. “Man. I hate to tell you this, but your ex is like holding court in the break room, telling tales about her afternoon at Hairboy’s new office. The new couch in the new office to be exact.”

“What? What the hell does that mean?”

“It means that Hairboy just got lucky with your ex. Jim I don’t get it. I thought… well anyway, I thought you should know so you wouldn’t be blindsided.”

“Thanks, H. but it must be some mistake. Caro must be joking. More likely Blair pissed her off.” Jim closed his files and grabbed his coat. “Tell Simon. I had to leave early.”

“Sure. Well, don’t kill the little guy. He’s grown on me.”

Jim nodded and took his coffee with him. He passed by the breakroom and heard Carolyn’s irritating voice. “Oh, I had to get a little rough with him, convince him I meant business. You’d think he was a virgin the fuss he put up. Roommate's code and all that. But I knew he wanted it. Why else would he ask me to see his new office? Let me tell you, he may be smaller than my ex, but not where it counts if you know what I mean.”

Giggles followed Jim down the hall as he walked with his hands clenched into fists. If Carolyn was a man, she’d be sporting two black eyes right about now. Maybe this was some sort of clever ruse by Blair to throw people off about Blair and Jim’s relationship. But it would have been nice to be part of the plan.

By the time Jim arrived at Blair’s office he was ready to explode. He opened the door to Blair’s office without knocking. Blair stood up and seemed to melt in place. “Jim! I’m so glad you got off early. You won’t believe what happened.”

Jim looked him up and down a sense of betrayal and disgust growing in his heart. Blair’s hair was messy, his glasses broken, his cheek clawed. His lips were swollen as if he had been kissing for hours and the most damning evidence was Carolyn’s slightly bloody fingerprints at his groin. Add the scent of Caro all over Blair and he began to seethe.

“You told me you loved me, Blair. I guess that meant something different to you than to me. I guess I should have specified no whoring around with my ex, but I sort of thought that went without saying. Silly me. Tell me Sandburg, did you talk about your diss while you fucked her? I can tell you what a turn off that is.”

Blair stood very still. “She told you what happened this afternoon?”

“Caro told everyone what happened this afternoon. It’s a toss up whether you’re being emasculated by the ladies or proclaimed the new stud of the year by the gents. Fucking your best friend’s ex-wife takes a lot of balls. So does cheating on your lover. Or didn’t you remember last night in our bed, when I told you it was forever?”

“You believed her? Just like that?” Blair’s voice was deep and cold as the open ocean. Jim felt a chill shiver through his body.

“I have enhanced sight, buddy boy and seeing is believing. Her marks are all over you. My senses don’t lie.”

Blair removed his bent and broken glasses and rubbed at his eyes and the headache behind them. He looked at the love of his life and knew it was over. If there was so little trust between them that Jim could think without question that he cheated on him, there was really nothing there to begin with. “Get out, Jim.”

“What?”

“Get out.”

Jim stomped towards Blair and took him by his shirt. He snarled at him, “I loved you, you whore. I never want to see you again. Get your stuff out of the loft tomorrow after I go to work. Anything left there tomorrow night will be found out by the curb.” He pushed him against his desk and Blair lost his balance and fell to the floor. Jim could feel his heart hardening in his chest. Flashes of Blair dying, then holding him and finally of making joyous love to him almost had him helping Blair up, but instead he left without another word. 

Blair felt a return of the vertigo he thought he had beaten as he tried to right himself. “I guess emotional trauma, being called a lying whore, being pushed around by macho Ellisons of both genders and not eating will do that to a man.” he mumbled to himself. He reached for the bottom drawer of the desk searching one handed for the prescription meds he was supposed to still be taking. He rediscovered a full bottle of Mexican tequila left by his predecessor. He took two pills and a swallow of Cabeza. He saluted the Dei de la Muerte skull on the label. “Here’s to a broken heart, amigo.” He took another, longer swallow, still sitting on the floor, no longer caring if he ever made it to the couch.

~~~***~~~

Joel was humming to himself as he walked towards Major Crimes. His case had been settled out of court and in this particular case the substantial cash award for the victim was the best outcome. He was glad he could get back to chauffeuring Blair around if Jim was busy. He hated leaving Blair in a bind and in the claws of that witch Carolyn Plummer.

“Hey, Jim,” he called cheerily. “Tell Blair my court case was settled. Oh, and tell him I owe him lunch, my treat. I feel really bad leaving him on his own today.”

“It won’t be necessary for me to be your message boy, Captain Taggert. Blair is no longer an observer here and no longer a concern of yours or mine.”

“What do you mean, Jim? What happened? Is he alright?” Joel lowered his voice. “Did Carolyn find out about you two and blow the whistle?”

Jim groaned. “No, Joel. Blair fucked my ex-wife this afternoon and I never want to see his whore ass again!”

“What? Who told you that?”

“No one needed to tell me that. I went to his office and she left her marks all over him. I saw it for myself.”

Joel rubbed at his face in frustration. “When was this great love affair supposed to take place? Blair left with Carolyn at eleven and he was giving a mid-term at noon. I doubt if even Blair could, decide to break your heart and your vow, take up with your ex who he has told me he hates for what she did to you, have a quickie destroy his own fragile heart and his doctorate diss and still make it to class. Quite the magic act I would say. What did he say when you asked him what happened?”

“I… I didn’t ask.”

“My God, Jim! You acted on a rumor about our little buddy, about your lover, without asking him what happened? How do you know that bitch of an ex wife of yours didn’t set him up as some sick joke to get even with you?”

Jim looked up at Joel as it sunk in that he might have been wrong. That he might have accused Blair of cheating when he might have been the one who was set up and attacked. What Joel said was true. He heard Caro ask Blair for coffee first. There simply wasn't time. Jim closed his eyes and saw Blair in his office earlier. He didn’t have a satisfied, sated or even guilty look. He looked anxious, like he was in a mild form of shock. Why would his glasses be crushed as if under a heel? His minor injuries were not in the places you would expect from a quick love tryst. Jim turned pale and began to shake. “Joel. What have I done?” Joel helped Jim up. “Come on, Jim. Uncle Joel is going to have a talk with your ex-wife. Then we’ll find Blair before the trouble magnet has time to self-destruct. We’d better hurry.”

~~~***~~~

“Oh, come on, guys.” Carolyn chuckled as she took in the deadly serious scowls in front of her. “I just wanted a little bite of that forbidden fruit you keep to yourselves upstairs. Don't worry, Jim. The hippie freak was as chaste, noble and loyal as you could have wanted. I can’t believe you threw him out of the loft. You are such a bad buddy.”

Jim opened his mouth, but Joel spoke first. “Don’t come sniffing around Blair again, bitch. Your ex might still feel obligated to treat you like a lady, but I see no lady here. Blair is my friend too and I protect my friends. You hurt him again and bad things are going to start happening to you. Things that leave no forensic evidence behind.”

“Jim! Do you hear these threats?”

“I can’t hear a thing. Bad eyesight too. I thought I saw a woman I used to love, but it was just an illusion. I know what love is now and I can’t believe I almost let you destroy it.”

“What do you mean, love. You and that little dork? He’s the love of your life? Oh, boy! Wait till everyone hears this!”

“Caro, who is going to believe you after what you said about you and Blair today? You can’t have it both ways. You’ll look like a lying bitch any way you cut it. But yes, for old times sake I’ll tell you. I love Blair. I want to marry him someday. For now, I’m just going to make him my sole beneficiary. The loft, all my savings and pension and everything I inherit from my father will go to him.”

“You… you… bastard! I’ll get you for this.”

Joel shook his head. “Now, Caro. No threats. We’re cops remember? Closed society and all that?”

~~~***~~~

There was no service on Blair’s cell phone and his office phone seemed to be off the hook. Joel drove his car to Ranier because Jim was out of his mind with worry. Joel pointed out that Blair still had a lot of work to do in his office and couldn’t drive. So their best bet was to check there first. The hall was deserted as Joel and Jim hurried towards Blair’s office. Jim stopped suddenly and hushed Joel. “Listen! Blair’s drunk and singing.”

Joel could just make out the tune, but he knew Jim could hear every drunken note. Blair was safe but deep into a drunken pity party. They stood a moment to listen.

Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears

Un-break my heart  
Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Bring back the nights when I held you beside me

Un-break my heart

Un-break my heart oh baby  
Come back and say you love me  
Un-break my heart  
Sweet darlin'  
Without you I just can't go on

“Oh, Joel. What am I going to say to him?”

“Well, I think we’ll let him talk first. That song says it all I think. Try to un-break his heart. He shouldn’t be drinking, Jim. His doctor said it could hurt his liver. We may have to take him to the hospital.”

“Damn I hope not. He's had a bad enough day due to me and my psycho ex. Let’s go.”

Joel entered first. “Blair, buddy. Uncle Joel’s here. What have you been up to?”

Blair stared at the skull on his half empty bottle of Cabeza as if it was speaking to him, then slowly focused on Joel. A bright smile floated across his face. “Joooooel. I’m glad you are here. Me and Mortey were getting sad. We’re homeless. I always end up homeless. Can we go home with you?”

“Anything you want, pal. Who is Mortey?”

“My friend the skull. He’s a real good listener. Jim wouldn’t listen to me. He called me awful bad names. I won’t repeat them ‘cause you and Mortey are gentlemen.”

“I know. I know. It’s not true. You are a sweet boy and don’t deserve bad names.”

Blair leaned his head against Joel’s leg. “Joel. My heart is broken.”

“It’s gonna be alright, buddy. I got a cure for your broken heart.”

“You do?”

“I brought Jim with me, pal. He’s very sorry he doubted you. He knows what Carolyn did to you now.”

“Jim’s sorry?”

Jim knelt down where Blair could see him. “I’m very sorry, Chief. Can you forgive me?”

“Jim?” Blair’s mouth began to tremble and his arms automatically went out to his Sentinel. Jim wrapped his arms around him and started to gently rock him. “Oh, Honey. I’m so sorry. I hate that I hurt you.”

“Jim, you were so mean. You didn’t trust me. You called me a… whore. You broke my heart.”

“I don’t deserve your love, Honey. I don’t deserve another chance. But will you give me one anyway?”

“I’ll have to ask Mortey. He’s very wise.”

“Okay, but no more tequila.”

Blair brought the bottle to his ear as Jim capped it tightly. “Mortey says my sentinel needs to learn to see with his heart. And that unforgiveness is the one thing you should never take with you to the grave.”

“Smart fella, that Mortey. Can I take you home now?”

“Okay, Jim. I’m kinda tired and my dizzy came back. I took my pills.”

Jim immediately focused on Blair’s heartbeat and breathing. “Joel! He said he took his pills. Do you see the bottle?” Joel found them under the desk. “There is still about ten pills in the bottle. What are these for? Should we be worried?”

“It’s basically an antihistamine. It might make him sleepy. His eyes look okay, except he’s been crying. He looks so pitiful when he’s been crying.” Jim checked his vitals again, using his sight to check for any hidden injuries. “Damn, he’s cold. He must have been on the floor since I left him.”

Joel produced a blanket, shaking his head at Jim as if to say they would have a talk about being a proper Blessed Protector later. They wrapped Blair in it. He dropped Mortey with a thud and a contented sigh and snuggled further into Jim’s arms. “Let’s get him up, Joel. If we’re lucky he’ll just sleep it off at home.”

Blair with eyes closed and a twitchy smile on his face that belied the sad words, continued his song.

Un-break my heart oh baby  
Come back and say you love me  
Un-break my heart  
Sweet darlin'  
Without you I just can't go on

~~~***~~~

Jim was tired from watching and monitoring his partner’s inebriated sleep. He dozed off himself a few times, only to jerk awake worried that Blair might wake up and need him. Whether it was the antivertigo meds or the ancient skull spirit of Mortey guarding his sleep, Blair hardly moved on his old futon the entire night.

But he was moving now, groaning and swearing. Jim smiled as he filled a mug with hot fresh coffee. He took his own mug and saluted Mortey, whose bottle he had emptied and rinsed, but somehow couldn’t throw away. Blair had the right to have his drinking buddy stay over for breakfast.

Blair oozed out of his room, holding on to the woodwork and walls. Jim froze, arms ready to hold up his Guide, but Blair managed to make it unsteadily to the chair, where he spread out like a pool of spilt milk and let his wild curly head rest on the cool metal table.

“Coffee, Chief?” Jim said simply, hoping Blair’s current condition would save him from the tongue lashing he knew he deserved. Blair opened one bloodshot eye raised his head and took the mug. He closed his eyes again and sipped it. After a few more sips and moans, he opened his eyes and glared unhappily at Jim. “Jim,” he had to clear his throat and try again. “Jim, we need to talk.”

Jim sat dejectedly, but not before shoving a plate of whole grain toast and fruit Blair’s way. “You should eat something, Chief. I’m not going anywhere and neither are you.”

Blair ignored his gesture and sat up. “You hurt me, Jim. I’ve never been hurt this much before. It felt like I was dying, even worse than that. Being rejected by you when I love you so much…” The words caught in his throat. Jim took his hand and stoked it tenderly in both of his.

“I’m so sorry, Honey. I don’t have the words to say how much. All I can figure out about my behavior is that I’ve never been so in love or so happy before and I keep thinking it can’t last. I’m such an arrogant asshole, I don’t know why you love me at all.”

Blair recognized Jim’s sincerity and his broken heart started to mend. “Well, you are very good at making up.”

Jim smiled slowly and leaned in for a kiss. “I swear I’ll make it up to you. All the tests you want without a complaint all the questions you want to ask answered.”

Blair kissed him back. “Yeah? I’m on spring break now. Can we go camping? I’ve been wanting to test your hearing in a wilderness setting as opposed to an urban one.”

“Anything, Chief. Just forgive me.”

“Okay, I forgive you, but we need to explore your trust issues. I won’t let that go.”

“Sure, Chief. Now eat that toast. It’s a miracle you aren’t sicker than you are.”

Blair frowned and nibbled on the bread. He looked around. “Why have I got the feeling someone is watching me and laughing?” Jim glanced towards Mortey and winked at him.

“Haven’t a clue, Chief. So where do you want to go camping?”


End file.
